Décision
by Eternity-neko
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Sting évite Rogue et ne fait plus aucune mission avec lui. Le mage d'ombre est à bout et prend une décision radicale, décidé à tourner la page. Mais si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu? Yaoi StingxRogue. Résumer et titre pourri, je suis nulle pour ça x)


**Auteur:Eternity-neko**

**Pairing: Sting x Rogue**

**Disclaimer: Les personnes de Fairy-Tail ne sont pas à moi :( Mais je ne désespère pas x)**

**Note: C'est mon tout premier écrit, je m'excuse donc si il n'est pas génial.**

* * *

Décision

PDV externe :

Rogue Chenney était assis à la table de sa cuisine, en train de siroter un chocolat chaud fumant. Son exceed, Frosh était assise sur la table et le regardait d'un air inquiet. Ce petit chat vert devait être la seule à pouvoir déchiffrer les sentiments du Dragon Slayer de l'ombre. Et ce qu'elle voyait, c'était énormément de souffrance. Une porte s'ouvrit dans le petit appartement laissant apparaître un blond à l'air fatigué. Le jeune homme vain s'avachir sur la chaise en face de son ami.

- Putain, je suis mort crevé. dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Encore une nuit torride, avec une fille ramassée sur le bord de la route ? demanda Rogue. Le blond ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais derrière le masque impassible du brun, se cachait une infinie tristesse.

- Bha oui, il faut bien que je tienne la réputation du grand Sting Eucliffe ! Répondit le dragon slayer de lumière avec un grand sourire.

- Quelle réputation ? Celle de n'avoir aucun sentiments et d'abandonner les filles raides dingues de toi après avoir couché avec elles ?

- Ça te pose un problème ?! J'ai toujours été comme ça, tu le sais ! S'énerva le blond ?

-Non, aucun problèmes. Répondit-il, impassible, comme à son habitude.

_Mensonge _pensa l'exceed qui assistait à la scène.

Sting vida sa tasse de café d'une traite et partit dans sa chambre. Cela allait faire trois mois qu'il s'éloignait de Rogue. Ils faisaient de moins en moins de missions ensembles et Sting s'enfuyait à chaque fois que le mage d'ombre s'approchait de lui. Ils étaient pourtant meilleurs amis, ils étaient tellement proches que l'on avait fini par les surnommer « Les dragons Jumeaux », et maintenant, Sting le fuyait sans aucunes raisons. Rogue se demandait sans cesse ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour qu'ils en arrivent là... Sting sortit de sa chambre, traversa la pièce sans accorder un seul regard à son ami et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Le petit chat vert s'avança vers son compagnon et dit :

-Fro n'aime pas voir Rogue-Kun triste.

Le dragon slayer de l'ombre lui fit un sourire forcé et lui caressa la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, bientôt, tout sera fini.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Demain tout serait différent. Il se leva et fit route vers la guilde de Sabertooth dans l'espoir d'y trouver son meilleur ami. Que Sting le veuille ou non, Rogue ferait sa dernière mission avec lui.

La guilde de Sabertooth était calme, trop calme... Depuis leur défaite aux Grands Jeux Magiques et la nomination de Minerva en tant que nouveau maître, beaucoup de mages avaient quittés la guilde. Il faut dire que Minerva était encore plus cruelle que son père. Pourtant, un jeune homme était assis au bar, seul, perdu dans ses pensées.

PDV Sting :

Quel crétin ! Rogue est un parfait crétin ! Me faire une remarque pareille, alors que, ne nous le cachons pas, ce n'est pas nouveau que je couche avec une fille juste pour le plaisir ! Un acte dénué de sentiments quoi ! Bon ok, il est vrai que ces temps ci, j'ai un peu accélérer la cadence. Au lieu d'une friandise (Oui, oui) par semaine, je me fais plaisir tout les jours. Mais il y a une raison à cela. J'essaye de me convaincre. De quoi ? Que je ne suis pas gay. Et pourquoi je m'interroge sur mon orientation sexuelle ? Parce que ce n'est sûrement pas normal que, dés que je sois près de _lui_, j'ai chaud. Que quand_ il _est loin de moi, je sois déprimé. Que que je _le_ regarde dans les yeux, mon cœur rate un battement. Et enfin, qu'à chaque fois que j'aperçois _ses levers_, j'ai une folle envie des les embrasser.

PDV externe :

Rogue abattit son poing sur la table juste devant Sting, qui sursauta de surprise.

- On part en mission. Affirma Rogue, avec son habituel visage inexpressif.

- Je peux savoir depuis quand tu décide à ma place ? Demanda le mage de lumière en jetant un œil à la fiche de la mission en question. Surtout pour un truc si simple et rapportant très peu. Reprit-il.

- Je tiens vraiment à la faire. En plus, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire quand on aura terminé. Répondit le mage d'ombre, toujours aussi inexpressif.

_Quelque chose d'important ?_ Se demanda Sting. _De quoi Rogue peut-il vouloir me parler ? _Le seul moyen de le savoir était d'accepter de faire cette mission. Non pas que ça lui déplaise d'être seul avec le Dragon Slayer de l'ombre...

- Bon c'est d'accord, Finit-il par lâcher, Il y a intérêt à ce que ça soit important.

_Si tu savais_ se dit le mage d'ombre en suivant son ami qui partait vers la gare. _Si tu savais._

- Aaaahhhh, enfin de retour chez soi ! S'écria Sting en s'étirant. Bien que la mission fut facile, elle se déroulait très loin de la guilde, et avait duré plus d'une semaine.

- A ta place, je ne me réjouirait pas trop. Lui annonça Rogue, toujours aussi inexpressif. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce que j'ai à te dire va te plaire.

Sting fit une grimace. Quelque chose qui ne va pas lui plaire ? Tout cela le stressait beaucoup. Rogue allait-il lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus faire équipe avec lui ? Cette idée terrifiait le mage de lumière, qui tenait bien plus à son partenaire qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans Rogue. Pourquoi ça le tracassait autant ? Serait-il... Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le mage d'ombre qui prit la parole.

- Maintenant que nous sommes à l'appartement, je peux te le dire et je n'irais pas par quatre chemins.

On pouvait lire dans ses yeux rouges une détermination sans failles. Un silence pesant s'était installer entre eux quand le dragon slayer de l'ombre finit par lâcher :

- Je quitte la guilde.

PDV Sting :

_Je quitte la guilde._Ces mots résonnent sans cesse dans ma tête. Il ne peut pas me faire ça. Il ne peut pas partir comme ça sans raisons, en m'abandonnant derrière lui. Suis-je aussi peu important pour lui ? J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'est brisé en milles morceaux.

- Et pourquoi ? Lui demande-je sans laisser paraître ma tristesse. Pourquoi éprouve-tu l'envie soudaine de partir ?

- Ce n'est pas soudain. J'y pense depuis un petit temps déjà.

- Ok, mais pourquoi ?! Ma voix monte d'un ton. Il m'explique tout ça comme si il me donnait la recette d'un gâteau au chocolat. Comment peut-il décider une chose pareil sans m'en parler avant ? On est censé être meilleurs amis non ?

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler ?! On est partenaire ou pas ?!

- ...

- Oh ! Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu aurais dut m'en parler !

- Mon meilleur ami ?! Tu oses dire être mon meilleur ami alors que tu me fuis sans cesse depuis des mois ?! Crie Rogue, perdant sa légendaire patience.

- ...

- A peine rentré, tu pars t'enfermer dans ta chambre, avec une fille la plupart du temps, tu ne me proposes plus jamais de missions et n'acceptes jamais les miennes, le matin tu te débrouilles pour te lever quand je suis déjà partis et chaque fois que je m'approche de toi, tu t'enfuis !

Alors qu'il parlait, une larme coula le long de sa joue. Rogue était en train... de pleurer ? A cause de moi ? Je ne savais pas que ça le touchait autant que je m'éloigne de lui. Il pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes et s'était laisser tomber à genoux par terre, la tête entre ses mains.

- Pourquoi ?! Dit-il entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi tu ne voulais plus m'approcher ?! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça m'a fait mal ?!

Alors ça... Je n'aurait jamais cru avoir la chance de le voir un jour pleurer. Mais franchement, j'aurais préféré éviter cette fois. Le voir ainsi me brise le cœur. Et là, j'ai une révélation. Désormais, je peux mettre un nom sur les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui. Je ne peux pas lui cacher, même si après il ne voudras plus jamais me parler. Ma décision est prise : Je vais tout lui avouer.

PDV externe :

Sting s'approcha doucement de son ami. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Rogue... Commença le mage de lumière. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

La tension était montée d'un cran dans la pièce. Le cœur du brun battait si vite, qu'il se demanda comment il n'était pas déjà pas mort d'une crise cardiaque. Sting était si près de lui, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Pourtant, la peur s'était emparée de lui. Qu'allait-il faire si le blond lui avouait qu'il le détestait ? Pleurer ? S'enfuir ?

-Rogue... Je t'aime. Lui souffla Sting.

Le concerné releva la tête et posa ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise sur son ami. Avait-il bien entendu ? Non, ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Pourtant, l'autre repris :

-Si je m'éloignait de toi ces temps-ci, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Moi, amoureux de mon meilleur ami ? J'essayais sans cesse de me convaincre du contraire, mais quand tu m'as dit que tu partais et que je t'ai vu en train de pleurer, j'ai réalisé une chose : ça ne sert à rien de nier l'évidence. Je suis amoureux de toi, et ce depuis longtemps. Alors je te le dit, même si après tu ne voudras plus me voir : Je t'aime Rogue.

Le mage d'ombre était perdu. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça... Sting, ne voyant pas de réponse lui arriver, se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Pars où tu veux et vis heureux, même si cela signifie que je dois sortir de ta vie. Dit-il les larmes aux yeux. Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur.

Il sortit, triste et déçu, et ferma la porte derrière lui. Qu'est ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Que Rogue allait lui sauter dessus et lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi ? Non, il s'attendait à ce qu'il le rejette, mais bon sang, ça fait mal ! Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait été transpercé par une lame forgée dans la glace. Son monde entier s'était écrouler. Rogue devait le détester maintenant. Il sécha les quelques larmes qui lui avaient échappés et se dirigea vers un bar. L'alcool l'aiderait à oublier.

PDV Sting :

Putain, quel mal de crâne. J'ai l'impression qu'une fanfare joue dans ma tête. Je regarde autour de moi, et remarque avec étonnement que je me trouve dans ma chambre. Comment suis-je arrivé là ? Je ne me rappelle de rien. Bha, je suis sans doutes rentré tout seul. Je sors de la pièce et me fige, stupéfait. Rogue est là, comme tout les matins, avec son chocolat chaud posé devant lui et une tartine au Nutella sur la table. Aurais-je rêver tout ce qui s'est passé ? Non, mon mal de tête me prouve bien le contraire. Mais alors, que fait-il là ?

-Tu...

Je laisse ma phrase en suspens, ne sachant quoi dire. Il relève la tête et me fixe à peine quelques secondes avant de plonger son regard dans sa tasse de chocolat.

-Je... Je t'ai trouvé endormis dans un bar, alors je t'ai ramené.

-Tu ne me déteste pas ?

-Pourquoi je te détesterais ? Me demande t-il avec réelle surprise.

-Parce que... Je suis un mec amoureux d'un autre mec, qui plus est, toi. Alors je me disais que...

-Si tu n'étais pas parti si vite hier, tu saurais que... que je t'aime aussi.

PDV Externe :

-Quoi ?

Sting n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Rogue l'aime ? Pour de vrai ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Répondit le mage d'ombre.

-Répète-le.

-Non ! J'ai déjà fais un effort surhumain pour te le dire.

-Répète-le, s'il-te-plaît.

Sting avait pris un air de chien battu qui aurait fait fondre n'importe qui. Mais Rogue n'est pas n'importe qui justement.

-Non, je suis nul avec les mots, c'est pas fait pour moi.

-Alors agit.

Sting se rapprocha lentement de son ami ( Peut-on toujours appeler cela un ami ? ) et se posta à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Ils étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Puis, comme attirées par une force invisible, leur lèvres se scellèrent en un tendre baiser. Rogue sentit son cœur faire un énorme bond dans sa poitrine, c'était bon, tellement bon. Il en avait tant rêver, de ces lèvres sur les siennes. Et la réalité était bien meilleur. C'était chaud, agréable et doux. Sting enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux ébènes de son coéquipier et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de celui-ci, lui quémandant silencieusement l'accès à sa cavité buccale. Accès que le noiraud ne tarda pas à donner et bien vite, leurs langues se rejoignirent, entamant une danse sensuelle. Elles jouaient l'une avec l'autre, tournoyaient et se cherchaient dans la bouche du brun. Les deux mages durent se séparer par manque d'air et se regardèrent, les yeux brillant et les joues rosies par le désir. Rogue haletait et il senti une douce chaleur s'emparer de son bas-ventre. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres tout en continuant de fixer son vis-à-vis, dont le regard se fit soudain plus fiévreux. Un éclat coquin s'alluma dans les yeux de Sting et il prit son petit-ami dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers la chambre. Rogue sourit. Il aurait du s'en douter : ça ne pouvait pas finir autrement avec le plus grand tombeur de tout Fiore.

_Fin_

* * *

**Autatrice: Aaaaah, mon premier petit bébé.**

**Rogue: ...**

**Sting: ...**

**Autatrice: Quoi?**

**Sting: C'est quoi ce... truc? Oo**

**Rogue: ...**

**Autatrice: Mais... elle est bien mon histoire :'(**

**Sting: Tu es malade ma pauvre. **

**Rogue: ...**

**Autatrice: Et tu me feras le plaisir de me dire pourquoi?!**

**Sting: Je ne serais jamais si sentimental! Et puis, Rogue est incapable de pleurer!**

**Rogue: ...**

**Autatrice: En parlant de lui... Il a pas dit un seul mot.**

**Sting: Mouais, en temps normal il aurait au moins dit "ça ne m'intéresse pas".**

**Rogue: ... **

**Autatrice: It's not normal! (Voyez mon merveilleux niveau d'anglais!)**

**Sting: Ne tentes même pas l'anglais, ça te réussi pas!**

**Rogue: ...**

**Une horde d'ange passe**

**Rogue: KYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH, c'est trop kawaï, j'adoooooore!**

**Sting: Houla! Oo**

**Autatrice: Bon... Laissez-moi une petite review chers téléspectateurs! ^^**

**Sting: On est pas au ciné!**

**Autatrice: Ta geule et va t'occuper de ton copain qui saute et crie partout!**


End file.
